


At The LesHutch

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The LesHutch

Jo knocked on the door of the Nut Hutch, calling out… 

"Anyone home?"  
"In here."

Nancy's reply was quick even as she moved to shut the kitchen door, trying to avoid the smell of nuts roaming through the rooms. Jo opened the main door and walked in.

"Hello?"  
"Miss Grant..."

Nancy spoke from behind the girl, smiling softly. 

"You look positively lost."  
Jo turned around and smiled at the sight of Nancy.

"Oh Hello Mum...I mean Nancy…I was just wondering where everyone was."  
"The men are in the fields... we women, those of us who choose to be... are cooking the weeks’ meals in the kitchen..."  
"Oh...so...your busy?"  
"Not me, personally, no... I was just checking nobody was out to burn down the kitchen... again. Perhaps you'd like a personal tour?"  
"Something like that yes."  
"So, personal tour of the bedrooms?"  
"Sounds delightful."  
Nancy smiled and moved to slip an arm around the smaller girl, leading her from the main rooms around the back of the 'hutch' to the living quarters, then, finally toward the bedrooms. 

"The second to the right is mine..."  
"Interesting..."  
"Shall we start there?"  
"Why not."  
Nancy smiled and lead her through the corridors, finally turning off into the second room, pausing to push the door halfway shut. 

"So... this is pretty much a usual room here at the hutch."  
"It looks very.... comfortable."  
"It can be... with the right person... or persons."  
"Really....that’s.... interesting."  
"Oh? Is he boring you already then?"  
"He's nice and all.... but.... the sex is bland."  
"He's faintly useless."  
Jo blushed and nodded. Nancy smiled, kissing her cheek gently. 

"Is he at least treating you well?"  
"Yes he is.... I just need... I need the sexual side as well."  
"And that's why you came to me?"  
Jo blushed and nodded. Nancy smiled softly. 

"Oh my sweet..."  
Jo murred sweetly at her.   
"Come... lay back on the bed."  
Jo did as she was told. Nancy smiled and moved to kneel over her. 

"Ready sweetness?"  
"Yes."  
Nancy smiled and moved to slowly undress Jo, then smiled, kissing her way down from the girl's lips, over her neck to her breast, moving to suckle softly on each one. Jo's breath began hitching and she gasped for air. Nancy smiled, slowly kissing her way lower. Jo murred. Her pussy was so wet it was glistening. Nancy smiled, moving to gently suckle on her clit. Jo gasped loudly and bucked. Nancy smiled, beginning to lap at her.   
"Oh gods...so long...so long since I was touched."  
Nancy smiled and sped up.  
"I should have married you!"  
"You still could."

Nancy murmured, upping her pace.   
"Only if you promise to sex me like this, every night."  
"Absolutely."  
"Then I'd love to put a ring on you."  
"Consider it done, now come for me baby girl."  
Jo cried out and came apart.


End file.
